


An Unexpected Roommate

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace and Qui-Gon as the odd couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Roommate

Exhausted from a difficult mission, Qui-Gon was just glad to get back to his room at the Temple. He let himself in, kicked off his boots, dumped his overtunic on the chair ... and realized that something was very _very_ wrong.

His quarters were ... organized. Everything lined up straight and stacked neatly, the comfortable disarray replaced by sterile cleanliness.

With a sinking feeling, he opened his closet. The sight of ironed robes met his eyes.

_Oh, no ... _

He turned around to see Mace walk through the door. "My quarters are being painted," he said. "I didn't think you'd mind sharing yours."


End file.
